


Snk Bondage

by Curious_Dollita



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Dollita/pseuds/Curious_Dollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a bunch of smut with bondage In it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi x Reader: Yes mistress...

Levi's P. O. V

Everyone's noticed so far. Erwin, Hanji, Mike, my squad and even some of my cadets. It would happen all the time to. I would simply reach for a book and my sleeves would slip down revealing thick red rope shaped marks that showed bright on my otherwise pale skin. There was that time I was in Erwin's office and I took off my jacket. There were a trail of hickeys that led down my neck. He said nothing but I knew he was shocked. And of course the embarrassing moments when I have to shower with the other commanding officers. This is when I cannot hide my sick deeds anymore because everyone can see it. Along with the scars from my work and the 3-D maneuver gear there is an overlapping set. A set filled with claw marks, hickeys and welts that decorate my chest and even my back sometimes. But I don't care what they think. All I can ever think about nowadays is her...

~

"Eren! Call cadet ______ to my office. "I said gruffly. The boy saluted and rushed out. 

"Haaaa..."Once he left I panted and adjusted the tight collar around my neck. "Hng... I need to see her..." I moaned as a tent grew in my pants. 

*flashback*

Your P. O. V

Levi bit his lips as you tightened the restraints. You slid your hand up his firm body and back down to his thighs teasing the soft flesh around his member. 

"Does that feel good~. "

"Yes... Mistress..." His voice came out in shaky gasps. 

"Good..." Levi had a blindfold that rested against his eyes so he had no idea what came next. He heard it before he felt it however. 

"Hng!" He bit his lip as a riding crop left a red welt on his inner thigh. 

"Keep your back straight. Any pet of mind must have good posture. "

"Yes mistreSS!" He hissed as the crop came down on his chest. Smack! Smack! Smack! The crop attacked his body making him moan in pleasure. 

"Do you want to make love to me sweet pet?" You smiled and stroked his cheek. 

"Yes mistress. "You smiled and pulled up on his collar then pushed him onto the bed. He fell on his back and you leaned down and began stroking his member. He bit his lip so hard that soon he tasted the irony taste of blood dripping on his tongue. "Can you please remove the blindfold..." He blushed. You smirked and stopped rubbing him watching him squirm. Watching the older man in this state made you yearn to touch him more. His pale body had spots of red tender flesh. His lips were now swollen and puffy from all of the rough kissing. What you loved most was how the he blushed, his cheeks burned in delight being treated like a slave as he now was and he couldn't stop himself yet neither could you. 

"Who said you could talk?..." Was all you replied with. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. "No reply? I guess I'll just have to punish you then. "You said as you gripped a handful of his hair and tossed him to your feet. He landed on his side with a loud thump. "Now come on Levi. Find your mistress. "He gulped again and got onto his knees. With his arms tied behind his back he started to crawl toward you. He felt the bottom of your heel graze his chest and he knew you were there. 

"Mistress. May you please untie me and take off this blindfold?" 

"Hmm I guess so. "You pulled a string to let his hands apart. There were red marks left on his pale wrists and when you removed the blindfold your breath hitched in your throat. His grayish blue eyes roamed up to your face. They held lust and desire as held your smooth shaven leg and began to kiss it. He kissed your leg until he reached your inner thigh. He obviously wanted it so bad yet he waited patiently for permission. Once given it he attacked your lower half with his warm smooth tongue. He glided his tongue over your lips and you began to moan loudly. This just encouraged Levi. He picked up your legs and put them over his shoulders spreading to apart. You moaned and laid back as Levi stimulated your body more. Finally you feel your legs getting shaky and a hot thick liquid coated Levi's mouth and lips. He swallowed it all then licked his ruby red lips. He stood up looming over you. 

"May I?..." He asked of you. 

"Of course pet. "You smirked. "But I would like to be on top today~. "He nodded though his hair covered his eyes you had no idea how he was feeling. He climbed into the bed lying on his back. You position yourself on top of him then pushed your waist down on top him. " HAAAA! Ahhh!" 

"Hng... Ahhh..." He gritted his teeth and placed his hands on your waist. He pulled you up then slammed you back down to meet with his waist again. Over and over and over. A lewd wet slapping could be sounded throughout the room as you two had hot rough sex. Your bodies were now hot and slippery, rubbing against each other. He started pumping you faster as he started to get close from the earlier buildup. His had slid up your warm body and groped your butt with both of his hands. Then he slid his right hand up even more until he was groping your breasts that bounced up and down with each thrust. You leaned forward getting a better angle for when he thrusted. Your hands slid up and down his abs in a loud moaning mess. Levi tried his best to suppress his moans but failed. Finally with one more thrust you two both came mixing your juices together in a sticky blend on your lower halves. 

You smiled at the man whose face was flushed a bright red. You leaned down and pushed his damp hair back and kissed him. 

"I love you..."

*end of flashback*

Levi's P. O. V

"Corporal. You wanted to see me?" She peeked her head in, her sweet lips curled into a devious smile. 

"Yes. Please lock the door and come in..." She complied and came in locking the door behind herself. 

"You missed me so soon Levi~. "I said nothing just looked down so that a shadow cast over my face. She walked over and placed her hands on his desk looking over it to the bulge in my pants I tried to cover. However she noticed and smirked. She grabbed onto my cravat and tugged me up to her. The bulge in my pants pressed uncomfortably against my desk yet I think she was well aware of that. I bit my lip and gripped some papers on my desk as I looked into her (eye color) eyes. "I'm glad you missed me Levi. Because..." She leaned closer so that she was close to my ears making me shiver. She licked the shell of my ear and whispered. "I couldn't wait to play again~. "


	2. New chapter!... Soon

Hey I've been working on this new fanfic. It's a bit... Um. Well you'll just have to see. Please comment who you would like to see in these bondage fics

P. S if you haven't check out my other fanfiction please do! It's really smutty.The title is Lonely Soldiers, Nes cadet


	3. Threesome with sissy Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there are two sexy words/ phrases in here whoever can guess them gays a prize!

Armin X reader

He smiled with a blush on his cheeks and did a twirl in the mirror. He loved being treated like this. He knows that he and were Eren here to fight... But he wasn't a fighter.... At least that's what you'd said. You'd practically convinced him to do anything for you but quit the scouts. 

His blue dazed eyes scanned his own body. He pulled up his dress to see his boner peeking out of the frilly pink panties. Armin blushed as he walked out in the tiny maid dress that fit him perfectly. He had a blush on his cheeks and he pressed down on the front of his skirt to hide the shameful boner he had. "If anyone saw me like this..." He said out loud with a shiver. He sounded repulsed by it but in all honesty this was his favorite part. Exhibitionism. He'd love to be caught in the halls, drugged up and pushed up against a wall to be filled with cum but he had to wait. So for now he desperately made it to the secluded part of the castle and threw open the door. 

You sat on the couch, smirked and beaconed him closer. As Armin got closer he noticed someone else in the room. Their face was covered in shadows but he didn't mind. He stood before you and bowed. 

"Hello mistress. "He said in a shaky tone. You drank in the smaller boys appearance and slid your hand up his shaking thighs. You noticed some clear liquid slide down his inner thigh and you smirked and licked it up. The boy moaned loudly and looked with hopeful eyes that he could be fucked mindless in front of this unknown male. 

"Hello pet, let's see how your been since I've last seen you~. "You pulled up the dress and saw his member spurting out pre cum. You touched the tip and he shuddered. You then looked behind you and nodded to the person. "I see. Armin why don't you turn around and bend over to show our guest your little 'project'. "You smirked. Armin just lit up at the sound of the word and ran to the table and bent over. He smirked and pulled up his skirt then pulled down his wet panties. He then pulled his ass cheeks apart and showed his cute puckered asshole. He licked his fingers and started fingering himself. His moans echoed off the walls of the room and he felt the familiar squishy item on his fingertips and started pulling it out. He moaned loudly as the entire thing left his tight ass. The dildo fell to the ground and made a sloppy wet sound. 

You walked up and kissed the blushing boy and started rubbing his member. He started moaning loudly. 

"Your such a good boy Armin. Keeping a dildo up your tight ass must've been hard. "You said as the boys throbbing erection rubbed against your hand. Armin's moans grew and he reached down and wrapped his hand around your hand and began moaning even louder. 

"Cum for me Armin. "He smirked and shot a huge cumload into your hands. You smirked and licked your fingers before stepping back.

Armin's blue eyes gazed out until he saw the person who the shadow belonged to. "E-Eren..." He blushed and clenched his fists. Eren said nothing simply snatched him off of the table and pushed him into the ground. "He bit his lip and looked up at him and smiled. "Eren..." He said softly. You watched as Armin crawled on his hands and knees and placed his mouth onto his crotch and started licking. Eren winced and his green eyes flickered before unbuttoning his pants and letting his hard member flop out and hit Armin in the face. Armin gave a drunken smile and started sucking Eren's member. He giggled at Erens expressions as he sucked and jacked off his friend. Soon enough Eren's large cock twitched in Armin's hand and shot hot thick liquid onto his face. Armin licked it off of his plump lips even as some dripped down to his chin. 

"I want your cock inside of my hole~. "The small boy said seductively. Eren smirked and sat down on the ground. 

"Then come down and let me take your virginity~."Armin obeyed and slid Eren's hard throbbing cock deep inside his tight ass. 

"AHHH!!" Armin screamed. The dildo in his ass was like a toothpick compared to Eren's huge hard cock. You felt your pussy getting wet from merely watching so you got up and rubbed something on Armin's cute butt as well. "Eh! _______-sama! What are you putting in there!" He screamed and threw his head back as you thrusted your hips. You were wearing a strap on and were now penetrating Armin's tender body. 

"Ahh! "Both of your cocks are churning and mixing me up inside! Ah! It feels like I'm being split in half!" He moaned and you reached up and started fondling his soft pink nipples. "M-Mistress don't touch me there! I'll cum!" He said. Eren smirked and leaned up and began to lick his nipples. "HAAA! I'm cumming!" He screamed just as Eren leaned back. Getting a facial. "Oh now Eren I'm sor-" he was cut off as Eren kissed him and started pushing the cum into poor Armin's mouth. He of course smiled and swallowed. Eren then started to pick up the pace and grip Armin's hips tighter. "Agh! Eren what are you doing! "He moaned as his best friend continuously smacked his prostate. The small boy groaned and started moving his hips enjoying the feeling of both cocks destroying his cute hole. You saw Eren was close to cumming and ripped your large fake dick out of Armin's sensitive ass. He shivered but still got plowed by Eren who has now placed him in doggy style and started fucking him getting even deeper. Finally Eren cummed and started filling up Armin's tight little ass. His ass was still spurting with cum and overflowing onto the floor before Eren had finished. Armin and Eren moaned in unison. You smirked from the darkness and when he least expected it shoved a butt plug inside of him trapping the cum. 

"M-Mistress?" He moaned out and looked at you. 

"Looks like your going to have to keep that cum inside of you for a while~. "He smirked and nodded. 

"Yes mistress. "

~2 weeks later~

Armin shivered as he felt the cold air of the door opening wash over his body. You walked over to him and tilted his head up. He had a vibrating dildo deep in his ass. His cock covered the ground before you in thick white semen. When you removed the blindfold Armin's dazed eyes wandered around the room and landed on you his hands tied behind his back. He tried to say something but the ball gag in his mouth prevented him from doing so. You then removed the gag.

"What was that? My cute sissy boy?"

"I love you _______-sama. I want to be your sissy bottom forever~. "He drawled. You smirked and kissed him. 

"Me to. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pervy words are
> 
> Exhibitionism  
> And 
> 
> Sissy boy/Sissy bottom
> 
> First one who can tell me what both mean can pick the kink or fetish theme of the next chapter. So long as it's not scat. But other that that it could be whatever your little perverted heart desires!


End file.
